starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Limpieza de memoria/Leyendas
Una limpieza de memoria, también conocida como borrado de memoria, fue un procedimiento que borraba totalmente la memoria de un droide. Todos los bancos de datos, excepto para la programación base instalada de fábrica, se "limpiaban". La mayoría de los propietarios de droide realizaban periódicamente limpiezas de la memoria con el fin de prevenir el desarrollo de la personalidad y por tanto de la independencia. Una limpieza de recuerdo se realizó con una memoria de unidad de memoria ras. La mayoría de los droides tendían a temer el procedimiento. Se evidencia, sin embargo, lo que sugiere que''no'' realizar la limpieza de la memoria podría tener efectos colaterales benéficos. Uno de los efectos secundarios, es que el droide fue más capaz de inferir los deseos de su amo, aumentando su eficiencia y precisión. Además, los droides de recuerdos acumulados fueron a menudo más eficaces debido a su mayor conocimiento práctico y la familiaridad del mundo real. Los técnicos que trabajaban con el Ala-X de Luke Skywalker, rechazaron porque Skywalker no quería limpiar la memoria de R2-D2 pues el droide era necesario para descifrar diagnóstico de la Ala-X, pero al mismo tiempo las comunicaciones entre R2-D2 y la nave ha mejoraron mucho con el paso del tiempo. La aplicación regular de limpiezas de memoria llegó a ser corriente en algún momento después del 200 ABY, cuando un cybersociólog de la Flota Mercante Baobab accidentalmente creó un algoritmo de personalidad que fue a la nubes como un virus a través de la población de droides. Bail Prestor Organa ordenó a Raymus Antilles limpiar la memoria de C-3PO para garantizar que el verdadero linaje de Leia Organa seguía siendo desconocido. Sin embargo, una imagen de fabricante de un niño de nueve años de edad del droide, Anakin Skywalker de alguna manera sobrevivió a la limpieza. Años más tarde, después de la mención del nombre de Obi-Wan Kenobi, Owen Lars dijo a Luke Skywalker de borrar la memoria de dos recién adquiridos droides C-3PO y R2-D2 como parte de un procedimiento de rutina. La limpieza, sin embargo, nunca se realizó. Wedge Antilles borró la memoria de Mynock—el droide R5-D2 usado en su nave—borrándola después de encontrar que en situaciones de combate los gritos del droide eran demasiadas distracciones. Los técnicos de borrado de memoria de Mynock formularon una serie de otras mejoras, que se tradujeron en que el droide debía redesignado como R5-G8. Wedge luego rebautizado como la Puerta droide. Durante los días de la Antigua República una organización criminal llamada Sindicato creó un dispositivo de limpieza de memoria de humanos. El Sindicato utilizó este dispositivo en el borrado de los recuerdos de los nativos de Phindar que los desafiaron, como un castigo. Fue destruido por los nativos en la batalla que supuso el final del Sindicato en el 44 ABY. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords *Jedi Apprentice: The Hidden Past'' *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' * *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' * *''Star Wars: Droids Special'' *''Star Wars Droids: Rebellion 2'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novela *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''Vader vs. R2 & 3PO'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Star by Star'' *''Backlash'' Fuentes *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''Galactic Phrase Book and Travel Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' * Categoría:Droidess Categoría:Almacenamiento y procesamiento de datos